1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobile construction and in particular air intake ducts for such snowmobiles.
2. Prior Art
One of the problems in the manufacture of snowmobiles is cost. A second one is space. A third one is noise. Space is always limited on snowmobiles, and the costs always seem to be higher than they should be because of the noise problem and air intake ducts must be designed to be noise mufflers. It has also been found desirable to provide some means for carrying tools or other items on the snowmobile in a safe, secure manner, without taking unnecessary space, and at the same time insuring that the stored items will be secured against loss during rough rides.
The design of intake air ducts which act as noise reducing mufflers has resulted in odd shapes because of the necessity of causing the air to change direction. Also the bent and curved ducts are not attractive. By combining a tool box into the air duct, baffling is provided, the duct is more attractive and the tool box is secure and does not take valuable space that would be used for other items.